


Theres nothin' worse than makin' friends.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, It LOOKS romantic i know but ITS ALL PLATONIC PLEASE, MY EMOTIONS, Ouch, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade gets betrayed, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), he did NOTHING WRONG stop HURTING HIM PLEASE, mostly they hug eachother and cry, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Tommy went to Tubbo's side, face set in a scowl."I'm with Tubbo."He felt his heart near explode in pain, chest throbbing. The voices shrieked, screamed, pounded against the walls of his skull. (betrayal, betrayal, hurt, kill kill blood blood make them pay make them pay trust no one no trust Are You Okay? Blood for the bloo d g o d-)He snarled, not able to fully focus his gaze on the teen."You- You're betraying me, Tommy!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 436
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Theres nothin' worse than makin' friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fic includes: Hearing voices, panicked thoughts, crying, yelling, E M O T I O N S
> 
> Title from 'Smokey Eyes' By Lincoln

_Tommy went to Tubbo's side, face set in a scowl._   
_"I'm with Tubbo."_   
  
_He felt his heart near explode in pain, chest throbbing. The voices shrieked, screamed, pounded against the walls of his skull. **betrayal, betrayal, hurt, kill kill blood blood make them pay make them pay trust no one no trust Are You Okay? Blood for the bloo d g o d-  
  
** He snarled, not able to fully focus his gaze on the teen._   
_"You're- You're betraying me, Tommy!"_

* * *

Technoblade grinned as he pressed the button, the stone door of his vault falling away to reveal the dimly lit space, the small amount of skulls on the back wall seeming to loom way above the two. Dream gasped in surprise, running inside and throwing his fists in the air, whooping in victory.  
"HOLY SHIT! THIS- This is- Oh Techno, they are so, so fucked."  
  
He chuckled, leaning against a wall. "Mmmhmm. Six withers, ready for destruction."  
"Wa- SIX?!"  
The piglin hybrid nodded, smiling. His tusks pulled at his lips.   
  
The green-clad man cackled maniacally, clutching at his own chest. "L'manberg is so fucked. So majorly fucked. I've got the TNT cannon layout ready, You have six fucking withers- we're so gonna win this."   
Techno nodded, stretching. "Blood for the blood god." **blood, blood, E, destruction, blood for the blood god blood blood kill kill crater crater crater destroy-  
  
Remember to rest up, we don't want you getting injured! Technosupport!  
Technosupport! Support! Techno support!   
  
**Dream walked back out of the vault. Technoblade pressed the button again, feeling a spark of pride in his chest at the redstone workings. The masked man gave him a pat on the back, chuckling. "I'll be back tomorrow to discuss some last-minute plans. Don't have too much fun without me~!" And just like that, he was gone.  
  
The hybrid sighed in relief, starting the short walk back to his home. He could see Phil flying around a large, cleared out area of land, fiddling with something. The man had been talking about wanting to build a new farm lately. That must be what he was working on.  
  
He continued walking, hooves digging into the powder-like snow, the voices cheering and shouting. "Hey, could ya be quiet? Kinda gettin a headache here."  
 **sorry! sorry- sorry, sorry, excited! E, E E E E E**  
With a sigh, he arrived at Phil's farm. The winged man looked over at him, grinning. "Heya, mate. Just finished up the farm!" He looked around a bit, growing more and more confused. "Uh... Techno?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
"Wheres Tommy?"  
His heart exploded again, pain and sorrow threatening to drown him. The man trembled. _Gone gone gone gone gone hes gone gone hes gone left me left left left-_ His throat closed, and he had to furiously blink back tears.  
The voices screamed, scratching at the walls of his mind, covering his own thoughts.  
  
 **Blood, blood for the blood god, betrayal, kill, kill kill killkillkillkillkillkillkill him betrayal destroy blood blood blood-**  
  
The sudden, intense reaction made Phil flinch. "Woah, woah, hey, what happened?"  
  
He whined, ears pinning back. "P-phil-" He trembled, already coming apart at the seams. "phil he's- he's gone, phil, he left me, phil- he-" _betrayed me, left me alone in a mob of people, used me, abandoned me._  
The blond man wrapped his wings around him, pulling the piglin hybrid close. He whined again, burying his face into Phil's shoulder.   
  
"he betrayed me, he used me, i trusted him, he was my pack, he was our pack, phil, he used me, he left- he- he-" Technoblade barely managed to contain his sobs, shoulders shaking silently. The crushing weight of loosing another pack member was too much. Being _betrayed_ by a pack member was too much. The voices calmed from their murderous rage, murmuring soft words to soothe him. Phil rubbed his back with a hand, not saying anything. Just being there was helping him. Helping him reassure that he _hadn't_ lost all his pack, _he hadn't, he's not alone, not alone, not alone alone alonealonealonealone-_  
  
 **its ok, we don't need him, its fine, we're strong, we have phil, don't need anyone else, it's fine  
** **It's not the first time it's happened, anyways.  
** **Hush! Hush! Shuh! HUsh! No! Bad! Support! Technosupport! Support!  
  
** "Do ya wanna go inside to talk, where it's warmer?" Phil questioned, voice low and soothing. He shook his head, whining shakily.  
"no talk. stay."  
"Tech, we have to talk about this. It's a big deal." He whined again, clinging harder to the blond man.   
  
Phil sighed. "Fine. We don't have to talk now, but soon." He nodded. Soon. "We'll go inside, get some food, and then we'll talk. Sound good, mate?"  
"Sound good."  
  
With a small smile, Phil started to push away from Techno, his wings folding against his back. Huffing, the piglin hybrid let him go, and began to walk towards the cottage. Phil opened the door, which Techno thanked him for with a small huff. He ducked inside, hooves clicking against the wood. The blond went to get some food, and the pinkette sat down, head in his hands.   
  
Phil returned, putting some golden carrots and water into his lap. His attention was immediately caught by the golden sheen, ears perking. Phil chuckled, sitting down in the only other chair in the house, chewing on some steak. Techno began to dig into the carrots, before giving the winged man a muffled "thanks." The man smiled. "No problem, mate."  
  
The two ate in comfortable silence. Technoblade finished first, waiting for Phil to finish.  
  
The man finished soon after, looking to Techno. "Alright. Techno, what happened to Tommy? Why is he gone?"  
He flinched at the overbearing worry in his tone.  
  
"We- we went to L'manberg for the festival, with invisibility potions."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Dream was there," Phil tensed. "And almost found us. We followed him to the others. He said he had something to show them, so they followed. He-" The pinkette gave a sharp exhale. "He showed them the community house. It was destroyed, Phil. The only thing that was there was water. Someone blew it up."  
  
Phil's eyes widened, but he said nothing, motioning for him to continue.   
"He started yelling about how Tommy did it, and how L'manberg had to be punished due to their ties with Tommy, unless Tubbo gave him the disc." He didn't specify. He didn't need to. "Tommy suddenly rushed in, yelling at Tubbo about how he didn't do it. I didn't want him to get killed, so I followed him, vouched for him, _defended_ him." His voice quivered slightly, hands clenching into fists. His sharp nails dug into his palms, breaking through the skin.   
  
"They fought. It- it looked like they were going to kill eachother, Phil. But-" His eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. _he abandoned the pack, he left, no, i failed, i failed to protect him, he's going to get hurt, abandoned, used, betrayed, failure, failure failure failurefailurefailure-  
  
_ "Then they just... stopped. Suddenly the two were apologizing, like some cheesy novel. Then- then he-"  
Phil looked distressed, but he simply sighed. "Keep going, Tech."  
"He looked me in the eyes, Phil, and told me he sided with Tubbo. He- he _left_ me, infront of all of L'manberg and its allies, he betrayed me- He even-"   
  
A high-pitched whine tore through the air. Phil seemed torn between bursting into tears, and ripping off someones head.  
"He broke our pack bond, phil. Right there, in front of everyone." He sobbed quietly, his body shaking. Technoblade heaved, his chest aching.  
  
 **Betrayal, betrayed, did nothing wrong, E, did nothing wrong, hurt, left, abandoned, blood, kill, blood for the blood god, kill them, kill them all, make him pay, make them all pay, no, run, hide, safe, pack safe, need more pack, run, run run runrunrunrunkillkillkill  
**  
Before the piglin hybrid realized what was happening, Phil scooped him into a hug, wrapping his wings around him. He returned the hug shakily, whining. Phil sobbed into his shirt. "it's fine, it'll be fine, he didn't- we have each other, he made his choice, we don't need- oh aether above, my boy, my sweet boy, he left us, he's going to die, techno, he's left us, why- why why why why i promised i would protect him, i promised, i did i did i did-"  
  
The two stayed like that, holding each other, sobbing over their lost family member.   


* * *

_"You're being selfish, Techno!" Tommy screamed, his voice barely reaching over the carnage around them. Techno snarled._  
  
 _"ME? I'M being selfish?! Tommy, when I was alone, surrounded by enemies, who helped me? Did you and Wilbur help me? No! You WATCHED me. Nobody helped me, nobody said 'oh technoblade, i know you're in a high stress situation right now-' when it was ME against THE WORLD, you watched. But back there, in the community house? You stepped right into danger, all alone, against practically the entire country. And I helped you. I was there for you! I vouched for you, Tommy. And what did you do? You left me. You left me to go crawling back to someone who EXILED you, abandoned you. Back to a country that hates you! And for WHAT?!"_  
  
 _"Techno, you betrayed us f-"_  
 _He growled, pointing his crossbow at the teens face, ignoring the fact that tears streamed down his own face, ignoring the tears that streamed down Tommy's. His mind screamed about how this boy was apart of his pack, was his brother, was-_  
 __ **Not anymore. broke the bond. betrayed, betrayed betrayed blood for the blood god, E  
  
** " **Don't speak to me about loyalty.** "

**Author's Note:**

> *vicious sobbing*
> 
> Also, look at me write alot! I do be writing! lets hope i dont get burnout-
> 
> ALSO ALSO, i've discovered that- people are binging my fics? Like, you read one of my fics, then read them all???? are yall ok??? (/j)  
> But seriously, thank you! Thank you all! For reading, for commenting, for leaving kudos, everything! (and special thanks to the people who leave the most HILARIOUS comments in their bookmarks, yall really make my day)
> 
> As always, stay safe, and take care of yourselves! <3


End file.
